Clean Slate
is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Braceface Plot Nina Harper's cousin, Petra, arrives for a visit from London, England—during the visit, Petra notices that her cousin is still nursing a grudge against Sharon Spitz for the doll incident that happened back when they were little kids. Petra casually admits (almost as if she were gloating) to being the one who actually did it—this shocks both Sharon and Nina. Now that the truth is finally out, Nina (realizing that she's wasted a big part of her life being mad at her ex-BFF for nothing) makes an effort to patch things with Sharon in the hopes of becoming friends again. Sharon, understandably, refuses to go along with whatever Nina has planned—but after a talk with Griffin and then really thinking things over, Sharon realizes that patching things up with Nina might not be that bad, especially since if they do become friends again, it would probably be the end of Nina's abuse towards herself and her current circle of friends. However, during the time Sharon spends with Nina in their attempts to patch things up, Nina basically forces Sharon to ditch her other friends and forces her into things that only Nina likes do, such as cheerleading (which not even Maria can imagine Sharon getting into). In the end, Sharon decides that being friends with Nina again just isn't worth it, as they've grown way too far apart and just don't have enough in common to be compatible as friends. Sharon patches things up with Maria, Connor, Alyson and Brock and apologizes for making them think that she would actually choose Nina over them. Nina gets mad at Sharon for choosing the others over her (seeing it as "ungratefulness") and gives Sharon the head of one of her old dolls as revenge. But at this point, Sharon doesn't care and feels that, in the long run, she and Nina are probably better off as enemies than friends. Quotes CLAIRE: I'm sorry. Do...you...exist? SHARON: I'm Sharon. Nina invited me. CLAIRE: Yeah, right! LANIE: I think the dentist cranked her braces too tight! (Giggles) NINA: Sharon! Claire and Lainie are such kidders! LANIE: Of course I'm kidding! (Giggling). I love braces. CLAIRE: (Laughing) I want braces! NINA: Come on, girls. Let's get Petra and head to the movies. Trivia *This is the only appearance of Nina's cousin, Petra, the true culprit behind the doll incident. Also, Petra doesn't give a reason on why she decapitated Nina's dolls, other than simply stating that she "was a nasty little brat" as a kid. *With the exception of Lauren's son, Griffin, none of Sharon's family appears (though she mentions her dad and her older brother). *Despite what happens in this episode, the series itself implies that Sharon and Nina will eventually become friends again (albeit probably not as close as they were when they were little kids). Notes *Brooke D'Orsay, playing the role of Claire, is better known as Caitlin Cooke from 6Teen. Gallery WeJustMetPetra.jpg|We just met Petra and we already don't like her. Petra03.jpg|Petra watching Sharon get blamed for the doll incident. Petra02.jpg|A sniggering Petra. MA_ScaryCostumes.jpg|Maria the Fishgirl and Alyson the Mummy. GroupHug.jpg|Group Hug! LoserON.jpg|It's probably not wise to call them "losers" when you're technically outnumbered. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three